Faster Than Boyz
Faster Than Boyz is a song on Victorious. It's featured in The Bad Roommate. Image confirming the episode in the Victorious 3.0 Walmart Zinepak The song is written by Victoria Justice and Allan P. Grigg. It will be on Victorious 3.0: Even More Music From the Hit TV Show. Lyrics Can I have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes. That's the first thing you said, And when I looked up, yeah it was no surprise So much hair-gel was applied to your head. I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me, But I only see a visitors pass Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me And even though you didn't ask 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice. (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, Faster, Faster than boys (faster than boys) I don't have the time to be waiting around For someone with a fake I.D Seriously, you need to get out of town. This picture's just a little bit creepy I love Hall and Oates, you like Spaghetti O's Something tells me we don't fit Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me I think you're gonna catch on quick 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) It's not me, it's you Why you gotta look so sad? I can't lie, it's true Your pick up line was just that bad So get on with it, 'cause I'm just a waste of your time (time) Penny for my thoughts, when I should have charged a dime 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys) You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice) You leave me no, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) Series Lyrics 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (ooohh) A recipe for disaster, 'saster the sound of your voice (Your Voice!) It makes me go, No no, no no-- o-woah Yeah you, you've got to go Faster, Faster, Faster than boys (faster than boys) I don't have the time to be waiting around For someone with a fake I.D Seriously, you need to get out of town This picture's just a little bit creepy. I love Hall and Oates, you like cartoon shows Something tells me we don't fit Here's a tip for free Since you don't know me I think you're gonna catch on quick. Hey! 'Cause I'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys) Trivia *The song didn't pass in The Baby Test. *The chorus lyrics were changed in the episode. Song References Category:Songs